


No Such Thing as a Fairy Tale Ending

by VampirePaladin



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Background Darling Charming/Apple White, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: They were freed from their destined endings, but that didn't mean all of them would get a happy ending.
Relationships: Raven Queen & Apple White
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	No Such Thing as a Fairy Tale Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyTintedWater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTintedWater/gifts).



> Title is inspired by the song ["Hollywood Ending"](https://youtu.be/0xAk8h4z4lA) from Anna and the Apocalypse.

“Move it a little to the left,” Apple said as she stood on the ballroom floor and directed the servants hanging the bunting.

The servant moved the bunting to the left. “How is that Your Majesty?”

“That’s perfect! And you don’t have to be so formal Cecil. You’ve been working for me for five years. You can call me just Apple,” Apple playfully said. She’d told Cecil this countless times, but he always insisted on using formal address for Apple. It is true that she was the queen, but that didn’t mean that she wanted her servants to stand on formality.

“I could never do that, Your Majesty.” He was facing away from Apple as he hung the bunting up, but she could hear the smile in his voice.

“Wow, this place looks great,” said a voice from behind Apple.

Apple spun around, her gold hair flying. Standing in the doorway was Raven, the perfect picture of a gothic, princess, rockstar. Apple squealed and ran across the marble floor, her heels beating a quick march, before wrapping her arms around Raven.

“I’ve missed you!” Apple cried out.

“I missed you too,” Raven said. 

Apple gave one last squeeze before releasing Raven from her hug.

“I’m so happy you could make it. The wedding just wouldn’t be the same without you.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for all the gold at the end of a rainbow. I have my guitar, like you asked. Why did you want me to bring it?”

“Well,” Apple nervously played with her hair, “I was hoping you’d be willing to consider playing at our reception. It’s because of you that Darling and I realized we were each other’s One True Love. If you hadn’t rejected destiny then that never could have happened. Daring and I would have gotten married, and our friendship would have been ruined.”

“Apple, I’d love to play at your wedding.”

“Do you want to go somewhere and talk?” Apple asked.

“I’d love to!”

Apple linked her arms with Raven and led her through the castle and out the gates. There was a cute little café nearby. The two ordered their drinks and sat down at an empty table.

“How have you’ve been?” Apple asked, taking a sip of her latte.

“It’s been good. I’ve gotten a few gigs. It’s not going as well as I would have liked, but it’s better than it could have been.”

“I bought your latest album. It’s simply the fairest.”

The doors of the café slammed open and there was Ashlynn. Her clothing was dirty and wrinkled. There were dark shadows under her eyes. Her hair was a mess. The worst part was her eyes. They were once so gentle and kind. Now, they were filled with an anger fueled by pain.

“Ashlynn, what’s wrong?” Apple asked as she and Raven rushed to Ashlynn’s side.

Ashlynn slapped Raven’s hand away. “Don’t touch me. This is your fault!”

“My fault? Ashlynn, I don’t even know what you are talking about.”

“Hunter is dead!” She screamed. “If we’d just committed to our destinies…” Ashlynn gave a rough sob. Tears falling from her eyes. “We should have never listened to you,” she got out between sobs.

“I am so sorry,” Apple said. “But it’s not Raven’s fault that Hunter died. If you don’t have a story then your ending isn’t set. And do you really want to have married someone other than Hunter just to fulfil your story?” Her words were soft and soothing as she rubbed Ashlynn’s back.

“Ashlynn, if I had signed the Book then do you know what could have happened to me? Do you know how many ways the story of Snow White has played out over the centuries?”

“So, it’s all about you! You wouldn’t have died. No one had died from their stories in over a hundred years!”

Raven looked away from Ashlynn, a mixture of anger and hurt on her face.

“Ashlynn, how about we go to my palace and you can get some rest?” Apple glanced over at Raven.

“You know I needed to do some shopping,” Raven said as she quickly left.

“Come on, let’s go,” Apple said. She put her arm around Ashlynn and began to lead her out of the café and back to the palace. 

She took her to the first open guestroom. After a little bit of cajoling, she got Ashlynn to lie down on the bed and eventually Ashlynn cried herself to sleep.

Apple left her to sleep and found a worried Raven outside.

“How is she?” Raven asked.

“She’s hurting and in pain, but she’s sleeping now.”

Raven bit her lip. “Apple, did I do the wrong thing? I just thought of how great it would be if we could all escape our destinies.”

“I don’t know,” Apple honestly said. She was much happier than she would have been if she had followed her destined path. Raven was also far more happy than she ever would have been as the Evil Queen. Yet, neither could deny that Ashlynn was miserable, and who knew how many of their other schoolmates were doing just as poorly.

“I should have done something. Something to make sure we all got happy endings.” Ravens hands were shaking, and stray bits of magic were swirling around her.

Apple reached out and took Raven’s hands, holding them tight in her own. “You got all of us, even me, to give up the path laid out for us and to wander into the woods. And not all of us are going to have happy endings, but at least now all of us have an equal shot at getting the ending we want, and if we don’t at least it is the ending we made with our own hands.” Apple wasn’t thinking as she spoke. She just was saying the first thing that came into her mind. What happened to Ashlynn and Hunter was horrible, but she didn’t want Raven to think it was her fault.

Raven’s shoulders started to shake. “I know you’re right, but why don’t I feel any better?”

“Because you are a good person, Raven Queen.”


End file.
